Taking Control
by Densetsu Unmei
Summary: The reign of demons had ended. There were only a few left, and the humans had begun to take over. One demon has taken it upon himself to take back what was rightfully theirs, but he is looked down upon by his fellows because he had shown pity on a human
1. Don't cry over spilt drinks

Humans had taken over. The youkai had gone into hiding, so few of them were there left, that they had almost no hope for the future of their race. It was because of their indifference and carelessness that the humans had proliferated so. Now, one demon has taken it upon himself to claim back what was theirs to begin with.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter one: Don't cry over spilt drinks  
  
He walked through the crowded streets of Tokyo, searching for the perfect target. He had decided that it was best to kill humans with tactic, rather than pure hatred. He stopped at familiar scent and looked up. "Finally," he said, walking into the bar. Stalking up to the counter, he gruffly ordered a beer and then sat down. It was going to be a long night.  
  
Somebody yelled something, but he was too deeply into his thoughts that he didn't noticed. He felt a cold liquid drench his lap. Looking up, he could see the deep crimson that the waitress had turned. He growled at her, causing the young woman to shudder in fear.  
  
She bowed to him. "Please, forgive me," she whispered as she bowed to him. "I-It was an accident. Honestly, it was. It's just.I yelled and you didn't hear me. I am so sorry, sir."  
  
Haughtily, he stood up and walked out of the bar, leaving his drink at the bar, untouched and unpaid for. The mysterious man decided, instead to go to the park and sort through his thoughts, rather than drowning them in alcohol as he had been prone to doing for the past couple of months.  
  
Upon sitting, he found that his thought inexplicably landed on the teenage girl he had seen at the bar. She seemed to be not more than 16 years old, so what in the world was she doing, working in a place like that? She must be part of the family that runs it, he decided. Angrily, he shook his head at the thoughts that had entered his mind.  
  
Why do I care who or what she is? He thought angrily to himself. She is just some puny human who needs to die, in order for true order to be restored to Japan.  
  
He got up, coming to a decision.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He again walked into the bar a few minutes later, demanding to see the girl who had spilt the drink on him. Reluctantly, she came forward, shaking with fear. He said nothing, and instead grabbed her arm and took her to an empty room that he had reserved for himself just that morning.  
  
He gnashed his teeth at the sound of her whimpering in fear, but, then again, her fear wouldn't be unjustified, would it? He thought as he drew a shining blade from inside his cloak.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bwahahaha!!! How evil of me! A short and cliffy first chapter, but don't worry. I have the flu or something, so I have all of tomorrow to write (well, most of it. I have to clean my room). It sux, to be sick, but then again, now I have a whole bunch of time that I've been needing to write some of my stuff. Currently, I have started this one, I have An Unexpected Loss, and I have a couple of other stories, that are either not fanfics, or are ones that I'm not planning to release until they are completed.  
  
So.Peace out and sushi!  
  
~ Densetsu Unmei 


	2. Sesshoumaru's Estate A Warning

I'm finally back! Thanks so much for waiting for me, and thanks, Sangura Yasha, for reminding me about this story. [I'm so ashamed...I forgot all about it...] Anywho...I'm working on like....three other stories tonight before I go to bed [and I have to go to work tomorrow] so I apologize ahead of time if it seems a bit short. Enjoy!  
  
Densetsu Unmei

(:3)

Taking Control: Chapter Two

He could feel her shaking in his grasp, could see the fear in her eyes, as she stood there, unable to move.  
  
"Do you know what I could do to you right now? At this very moment?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded her head reluctantly in response. He's going to kill me...she thought.  
  
He released her arm and pushed her backwards a few steps into a plush couch. "Sit," he said gruffly. It was a command, not an offer.  
  
He watched the girl sit; her movements and expressions become strained with anxiety. He saw her look across the room to the door, and her eyes empty of all hope, realizing that he stood between her and the only way out. Then, she looked to him. Her eyes met his for only an instant before she had to look away, shuddering at what she saw there. They were completely devoid of any emotion. It was like looking into a mirror. You could see yourself, but you couldn't see him.  
  
"What is your name, girl?" he asked her.  
  
"I-It's Kagome," she whispered, her head down.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen, sir."  
  
"Why do you work in a place like this? Does your family own the bar? It doesn't seem like the kind of place for a young woman to be working at, especially at this time of night."  
  
"N-No, sir. My family doesn't own the bar. I have no family. I'm all by myself and this was the only job that I could get to support myself and pay the rent. I got this job as a favor from a friend. She was afraid that I would resort to...other means...to get money to live off of," she explained. Was it just me, or did he sound like he was concerned for a second? At this thought, she blushed a little. No, no, that's not it. He probably just wants something from me that I don't have.  
  
He sat there and looked at her for a few minutes, trying to decide. He could definitely feel some sort of powerful energy of some sort radiating from her, and here it was, wasting away at a bar. He could use it to his advantage. Finally, he nodded to himself. "How much do you get paid an hour?"  
  
"Seven dollars and fifty cents."  
  
"I need an assistant for some of the...jobs...that I do." He told her. "How would you like to get paid at least four times that? You would have a room in my estate and three square meals a day."  
  
Kagome's face lighted up when he said this. "Do you really mean it sir?" she continued when she saw him nod in reassurance. "But...who are you?"  
  
He stood up from his chair. "I am Sesshoumaru, and your new boss. Gather your things and then come with me. I will show you your new home."  
  
Kagome stood up and bowed to him. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," she said, running off to an upstairs room to gather her meager possessions.  
  
They were off a few minutes later. Sessoumaru walked in front, indifferent of whether the girl followed or not. His mind was somewhere else by far. Kagome trailed behind him, her eagerness for the new job dwindling with each passing step. What have I gotten myself into? She thought. Did I really know what I was doing when I said that I would take the job? But...it's not like I had any choice in the matter. The way that he phrased what he said; the way that he did anything told me that I HAD to say yes.  
  
They continued to walk in silence for a while, Sesshoumaru leading and Kagome following somewhat reluctantly. Slowly, the blaring lights and noises of the city began to die as they entered one of the more peaceful parts of town. They followed the main street through the neighborhood all the way to the end. There, looming over the rest of the houses was a large estate. Sesshoumaru pulled his hand out of his pocket and typed a code into the keypad by the entrance. The iron gate swung open, giving them entry. Silently, they walked up the driveway and into the house.  
  
The door opened to reveal a well-lit entrance hall, richly, yet tastefully, decorated. The hall opened to two large rooms on either side, a marble staircase running to the next floor in between. From where she stood in the door, she could see numerous doors on the second floor, and could smell a delicious dinner being cooked.  
  
"Rei," Sesshoumaru called. A few seconds later, a maid appeared before them. She bowed to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What is it that you wish, sir?" she asked.  
  
"Take miss – " he stopped with the realization that he didn't know her family name.  
  
"Higurashi," she filled in. "Higurashi Kagome."  
  
"To her rooms."  
  
"But sir, we've none prepared."  
  
"Well then prepare one," he said plainly. 'Why do I deal with such insolence?' he wondered.  
  
Rei bowed to him. "Yes, sir."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, who shrank back. "Dinner is served promptly at 7:30 pm. You will report to the dining room at that time, and you will wear the clothing provided for you" he told he, then stalked off to wherever it was he did.  
  
Rei turned to Kagome and smiled a warm smile. "You'll have to forgive my master."  
  
"Master?" Kagome asked, cutting in.  
  
"Well, yes," she replied. Rei carefully looked at Kagome and then shook her head. "You're not youkai, are you?"  
  
"Why would I be? Aren't they just a legend?"  
  
"No, Miss Higurashi, they're not. All but you who reside here are of youkai blood."  
  
"You – you mean that youkai are REAL?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Higurashi, they are."  
  
"Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Certainly. What is it, Miss Higurashi?"  
  
"Call me Kagome?"  
  
"Certainly, Miss Higur – I mean, Kagome."  
  
They traversed to immense entrance hallway and then headed up the marble stairs. "So...how many youkai live in this place, anyway?"  
  
"Oh...I'd say around 70 or so."  
  
Kagome looked for side to side, confused. "But...I don't see anyone around except for you and me."  
  
"That would be, Kagome, because we are all servants, for the most-part, and are to remain unseen and unheard until summoned by the Lord and Master," She shook her head. "There is one of us, though, that seems to think that if she can seduce the master, he will make her his wife." Rei stopped and turned to face Kagome. "Watch out for the youkai named Kikyo. She's nothing but a nuisance, but the Master refuses to get rid of her. She'll cause nothing but trouble for you when she finds out what you are."  
  
Kagome bit her bottom lip, in thought, and then nodded. "What did you mean by 'what I am?'?"  
  
"You are to be the Lord's new assistant. You'll be accompanying him on his many...excursions..." Rei started walking again. When they reached the end of the hallway, she turned left and opened to first door. "This shall be where you sleep."  
  
Kagome gaped at the room. "I...I don't know what to say. I've never had this large of a room before. In fact, I've never even SEEN one that was this big," she blushed and then bowed to Rei. "Arigatou."  
  
Rei held up a hand and shook her head. "There is no need to thank me. Just...watch out for Kikyo. Remember that, okay? Now...that door in the back corner leads to your bathroom. Get yourself washed up as best you can. When you're finished, there will be a gown waiting for you on your bed. You are to wear it at dinner." Rei bowed and then left Kagome to herself. 

(:3)

Densetsu Unmei is back in action! Thank you so much for waiting! I know this hasn't been one of my most popular stories, but I already had this chapter half-way finished, so I decided that maybe it would be best to post this since I didn't have to do so much work. Well, thanks for waiting so long, and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Densetsu Unmei


End file.
